混乱在中国
混乱在中国 is yet another world in the PVMT: The New Beginning adventure / tower defense game. 混乱在中国 roughly translates to "Confusion in China". Kudos to Inhalemychild12, aka Makai Bros for a creating the house, wiki image, and the Dragon Dancer Mouth Things. The world takes place in Ancient China. Difficulty 3 | OUT OF | 5 Red Mouth Things Medium Difficulty Mouth Thing Almanac Rice Farmer Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 15 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Drops bags of rice every tile it moves on. Bags act as obstacles for plants; bags absorb 8.25 normal damage shots. '''Description: '''What, he farms rice. He has to grow something to eat now. '''Gong Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 48 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Special: '''Hits gong and summons 3 Blew Mouth Things in front of him. '''Special 2: '''When gong is hit, a soundwave will deal damage equal to 10 normal damage shots to a plant within 4 tiles ahead of him. '''Description: '''Gong Mouth Thing says that the gong is the best musical instrument ever. He also questions why Blew Mouth Things always come to him when he hits the gong. '''Blew Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Doesn't enter the course through normal circumstances, is summoned by Gong Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't eat a plant; rather explodes, killing itself and any plant or Mouth Thing within a 3x3 radius of itself. '''Description: '''Blew Mouth Thing likes bombs for some reason. Who knows why. '''Shaolin Mouth Monk Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 24.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Kungfu attacks plants instead of eating them; deals damage equal to 3.25 bites. '''Special 2: '''Uses Qigong to pull plants toward the right. White Radish negates this effect. '''Weakness: '''White Radish ''(negates pulling for itself and plants behind it), underground plants (doesn't get pulled) '''Description: '''Shaolin Mouth Monk has been training in the Shaolin Temple for years, he is still learning in the temple and he thinks he is a kungfu master; but in reality, he's an amateur. '''Fire Dancer Mouth Monk Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 27.5 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Twirls/spins around a wooden stick with flames on both edges. Burns plants through contact. '''Weakness: '''Ice plants, Acid Lemon ''(extinguishes fire) '''Description: '''Fire Dancer Mouth Monk has been trained in twirling around with a fire stick; he is amazing at it. He has been spinning that fire stick since age 6. '''Nunchaku Mouth Monk Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 24 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Doesn't eat plants; instead whacks them off the board into the sky with his nunchaku. '''Special 2: '''Sometimes deflects straight-shot projectiles with nunchaku. '''Weakness: '''Lobbed-shot plants, electric plants '''Description: '''Nunchaku Mouth Monk says it takes lots of practice to master the great Nunchaku. He says you must have great coordination to use these amazing tools. '''Shaolin Mouth Master Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 61.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Creates gongs on the board, acts as obstacles for plants. Absorbs 35 normal damage shots. '''Special 2: '''Deflects any projectile shot at him. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't eat plants, instead hits plants with stick. Deals damage equal to 5.5 bites. '''Special 4: '''Uses Qigong to pull plants to the right. White Radish negates this effect. Is vulnerable when trying to pull a plant. '''Weakness: '''Electric plants, Acid Lemon, White Radish, etc. '''Description: '''Shaolin Mouth Master is a very old Mouth Thing, he has been in the Shaolin Temple for roughly 97 and a half years now. He can beat you any day; even if you tried. '''Chinese Mouth Soldier Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 73 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Below Average '''Special: '''Slashes plants instead of eating them; deals damage equal to 7.25 bites. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants, electric plants, Acid Lemon, Magnet-shroom ''(steals armor and sword) '''Description: '''He fights for the emperor, he will do whatever to stop the enemy from attacking his country and emperor. '''Chinese Mouth Cavalry Horse Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 53.75 normal damage shots) 'Charging Speed: '''Speeder '''Normal Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Charges into the battlecourse with high speed and then launches a Chinese Mouth Soldier when hitting a plant. Spear will also be launched and will land on an unlucky plant; instantly killing the plant. '''Spear Toughness: '''Protected ''(absorbs 26 normal damage shots) 'Weakness: '''Tall-nut ''(blocks out launched Mouth Thing and spear), explosive plants, insta-kill plants 'Description: '''Chinese Mouth Cavalry hates to clean up after his "wife";s messes, so apparently... Chinese Mouth Cavalry is married to a HORSE. '贵族的嘴东西 (Noble Mouth Thing) Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 69 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Sluggish '''Special: '''Drops treasure when killed. Possible treasures are 5 Legendary Puzzle Pieces, 6 Super-Rare Puzzle Pieces, 6 Rare Puzzle Pieces, 7 Uncommon Puzzle Pieces, 10 Common Puzzle pieces, 250,000 Sun Tokens, 70 Gems, 5 Costume Puzzle Pieces, 1-2 Premium plants, 1-3 costumes for your plants, or 3,000 Mouth Thing Souls. '''Special 2: '''Runs away after 3 minutes and 30 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Summons Mouth Things in 3 adjacent lanes, doesn't summon BOSS or Gargmouthings. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals x2 damage), Electric plants (deals x2.5 damage), Acid Lemon (increased damage; corrodes metal), Magnet-shroom (instantly kills) '''Description: '''Noble Mouth Thing constantly boasts and brags about how rich and powerful he is. Soon he will receive his karma, soon enough... hehehe... '''Mouth Dragon Dancers Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 95 normal damage shots) '''Normal Speed: '''HANGRY '''Angry Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Breathes fire instead of eating plants. Deals damage equal to 12 bites, plant also receives damage equivalent to 1.5 bites per 0.75 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Gets angry and faster when at 50% health. '''Special 3: '''Dances and then increases the speed of Mouth Monks, lasts for 10 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Roars and then blows off any Mouth Thing or plant within 4-tiles ahead of it. '''Description: '''Mouth Dragon Dancers just love to dance and be a fearsome and intimidating dragon. However, the last Mouth Thing; just hates being the dragon's butt, the middle Mouth Thing just can't stop farting. '''Gargmouthing Hun Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 250 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Smashes any plant or Mouth Thing; doesn't smash other Gargmouthing Huns. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't enter the battlecourse through normal circumstances; is spawned when a Petrified Gargmouthing Statue is broken. '''Special 3: '''Chinese Mouth Soldiers and Chinese Mouth Cavalry will attack these Gargmouthing Huns. '''Description: '''After being imprisoned in a tight bronze coating, the Gargmouthing Hun is ready to wreck havoc and destruction upon the Chinese! '''Environment Modifiers / Gimmicks Gongs These gongs are basically obstacles for the plants. They absorb 35 normal damage shots and will deflect any straight-shot projectiles. Mouth Monks, and Noble Mouth Things can hit these gongs and cause a soundwave which will deal damage equal to 10 bites to any plants 3 tiles ahead of it. On rare occasion, a gong that is hit will summon Mouth Dragon Dancers. Spears Spears are launched when a Chinese Mouth Cavalry's horse encounters a plant. Spears will act as an obstacle to the player's plants. Spears absorb 26 normal damage shots. Bags of Rice Bags of Rice are obstacles for the plants. They absorb 8.25 normal damage shots, and any Mouth Things who encounter a bag, will eat the rice and restore 50% health. HUN INVASION! Hun Invasion is a gimmick caused when a Gargmouthing Hun is freed from a Petrified Gargmouthing Statue. This is where a bunch of Mouth Cavalry and Soldiers come in the 2 lanes the Gargmouthing cover. Petrified Gargmouthing Statues These Petrified statues harbor Gargmouthing Huns. They absorb 300 normal damage shots in total. If they are broken and a Gargmouthing Hun is freed, it will activate the HUN INVASION gimmick. Dragon Bell This is a gimmick in where the bell is rung and a huge dragon with be floating in the air, spawning a horde of Mouth Dragon Dancers. The dragon will also scorch a lane and create an entire lane of scorched tiles. This gimmick is only present in the boss battle. Earth Fissures This environment modifier is only present in the boss battle. Earth Fissures are caused when the BOSS stomps. Flying plants can be planted above these fissures. Fissures disappear after 45 seconds. Terracotta Mouth Soldiers These Terracotta Mouth Soldier statues are basically weaker versions of the Petrified Gargmouthing Statues, except these ones harbor Chinese Mouth Soldiers. These statues absorb 75 normal damage shots. Scorched Tiles These scorched tiles can't be planted on, however flying plants can be planted above these tiles. Mouth Dragon Dancers can walk over these easily with no damage. This is present only in the boss battle. Boss Battle Statistics 'BOSS Name: '''Emperor Qin Shi Mouhang '''Toughness: '''Undying ''(absorbs 2000 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Smashes a random 3x3 area of plants and Mouth Things. '''Special 2: '''Will summon random Mouth Things in all lanes. '''Special 3: '''Will create 3-4 Petrified Gargmouthing Statues in random lanes. '''Special 4: '''Launches an explosive display of fireworks from his mouth at random 4 random spots with plants; kills plants and Mouth Things within a 3x3 area of where the firework was shot at. '''Special 5: '''Stomps and then creates a fissure in the Earth in two adjacent lanes, any non-flying plants or Mouth Things will fall into the fissure and die. Flying plants can be planted above these fissures. '''Special 6: '''Rolls out a carpet of exploding firecrackers in all lanes when at 75%, 50%, and 25% health. The exploding firecrackers will kill any Mouth Thing or plant. '''Special 7: '''Creates terracotta Mouth Soldier statues, absorbs 75 normal damage shots. When they are broken, they will release Chinese Mouth Soldiers. '''Special 8: '''A bell will ring, and a blue dragon will enter and then scorch an entire lane with scorched tiles. A horde of Mouth Dragon Dancers will also be spawned all around the board. Flying plants can be planted above these scorched tiles. '''Description: '''He will have a bunch of terracotta clay Mouth Soldiers in his tomb when he dies. Oh wow, he says he's going to have an army in the afterlife. What afterlife?